1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an event announcing system, and more particularly, to an event announcing system and an operating method thereof for the public announcing an instantaneous event via a portable electrical apparatus (for example, a cell phone) effectively and precisely.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, human's lifestyle has been gradually changed from an agrarian society to an industry society, and the pace of life has become faster. It is thus quite possible for people to witness some accidents or suffer in emergency situations.
For instance, after a typhoon passed by, there is a terrible mess on the streets. Mr. Wang wants to drive along a street but he cannot due to a big tree that fell on the street. For another instance, when Miss Chen walks home in the evening, she witnesses a terrible traffic accident. Generally, in the above-mentioned situations, Mr. Wang and Miss Chen will call the authorities and report the events to the operator to settle the accidents.
However, due to the lack of experiences, an ordinary person always can not report the information (e.g., the time and the position) related to the event clearly. In other words, in such a chaos, the person may offer incorrect information to the authorities. Additionally, it is also difficult for the person responsible for dealing with the event to judge how many persons or resources should be sent to the place only according to the oral description without any other objective information (for example, pictures or films of the event).
Accordingly, it can be found that the conventional event announcing method is ineffective and imprecise. By the conventional method, the authority may waste a lot of time and feel difficult to deal with the event. Additionally, it may also induce the loss of people's lives and property, which is really a pity.
Therefore, the invention provides an announcing event system and operation method thereof to solve the above-mentioned problems.